No Going Back Introduction : The Walking Dead Game Fanfiction
by airbrozil
Summary: After the bloody shootout with Arvo and the Russians, Clementine and the group try to make their way to Wellington. Full of action, intrigue, some romance, and suspense. Updated weekly!
1. No Going Back Introduction

**The Walking Dead Game**

"**No Going Back Introduction" by airbrozil**

We are in first person perspective as Clementine opens her eyes; in her sight is the body of Arvo lying on the ground, and Kenny as well lying on his right shoulder moving in pain. You cannot hear anything but the sound of ringing in her ears. A sharp pain is coming from the left lower half of her stomach, she fears she is hit but has no time to process what is happening. You look up and see Buricko, the intimidating tattooed Russian kneeling on the ground with his back against a tree, his AK47 rifle is dropped in the snow. He is holding his chest with both of his hands as blood is gushing from a gunshot wound. As Clementine quickly scans the area, she sees Mike standing up looking around as Clem is, he appears unscathed. Mike is screaming loudly, but we can barely hear what is going on. The man with the shotgun in front of Mike is lying on the snow and from the distance of Clementine we can make out a pool of blood surrounding his head. The once beautiful snow is now coated with the reddish tint of human blood.

Mike quickly grabs the shotgun from the dead body of the Russian, as he turns around Kenny is standing on his feet but bent over holding his right shoulder with his pistol. Kenny turns to Clementine and offers his hand. As Clementine stumbles to her feet, she sees the body of Bonnie lying on the ground lifeless, she fears the worst. She can now make out conversation but the sound of ringing is still faint. We hear the baby crying as it lies in the arms of Rebecca. Clementine tries to rush over but as she moves her body forward in a sudden movement, she feels the sharp pain again from her stomach and kneels down. 'Clementine, are you okay?" Kenny asks in a panicky voice. As she begins to check her wound, Mike walks over to Buricko with the shotgun as Kenny quickly shields Clementine's eyes. A loud gunshot is heard as Buricko's head explodes against the tree leaving a very gruesome scene. Clementine pats Kenny's arm down and views the horrific mess and opens her mouth in shock. "Kenny!" Clementine screams.

A shot from Arvo's sister rings out as she lies on the ground and the bullet strikes Kenny in his abdomen, he screams and falls to the ground. The sister is in shock, she slowly lowers her pistol as her brother Arvo is crawling away from the scene. Clementine looks to the ground and endures the pain as she grabs her 9mm pistol, and acting on natural instinct, shoots and kills Arvo's sister with a pinpoint shot right between her eyes. "Luke are you okay?" Mike yells. Luke is lying on the ground behind Clementine, lying on his back still gripping his AK47. Clementine glances at him and notices a wound in his chest.

Arvo is crawling away from the scene, yet to notice his dead sister. Kenny, walking slowly because of his wounds makes his way to the feet of Arvo. He is breathing heavily, his metal contraption on his leg is making an annoying sound each time he drags his left forward. He hears the footsteps of Kenny and his boots against the hardened snowy ground. He turns his head back and spots his sister lying dead on the ground as he stares in complete disbelief. This scene is then blocked by Kenny as he walks towards him slowly. Arvo stops crawling as he is shaking of fear. Kenny places his right foot over Arvo's body and Arvo is lying on the ground between his legs. Kenny yelps of the pain from his gunshot wounds, as he bends down and grabs Arvo's right shoulder. Using both hands, he flips Arvo over, and now the two are making eye to eye contact. Kenny has an evil look in his eyes as he glares at the face of Arvo. He put his hands on Arvo's shoulders.

"You see that baby back there?" Kenny shakes his shoulders asking. Kenny waits for a moment as Arvo nods his head slowly, this angers Kenny even more. He shakes Arvo and pulls his shoulders forward and forces him to look. "You see that woman holding him?" Kenny barely waits a second before raising his voice. "You better say answer me you piece of shit!" "Yes, yes, please". Kenny pulls his right arm back as he swings and punches Arvo strongly at his right cheek. Kenny yells once in pain from his wound. He reaches for his pistol next to him, and with a swift motion shoves the barrel into Arvo's mouth. Arvo begins gasping for air as Kenny stares into his eyes, his body shaking from the loss of blood and the cold. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't end your fucking life right now". Kenny twists the barrel in his mouth and shoves it farther down his throat as he begins to choke. "These people are my family, years ago I had a wife, a kid, everything, and now, these people are all I have." Clementine holds the baby even closer to her and puts her hands over the baby's ears as the baby begins to crack a small smile.

"Give me the nail file". Clementine is shocked to hear this voice. She gazes to her right as Jane is standing before her wearing her jacket, yet it is drenched with blood. It looks to be Walker blood because of the odd red coloration. "Jane...?" Clementine asks. Jane looks at Luke, still lying on the ground, staring into the sky. "Clem come on!" She insists. Clementine slowly lets loose of her grip of the infant as she reaches in her pocket for the nail file, she finds it, and gives it to Jane who snatches it from her hand. As she tightens her grip around the baby, the sudden pain arrives again as she begins to press on the spot of the wound beneath her jacket with her arms. "Ouch" she murmurs.

'Please, please, my father, he was in a militia back in my home land, he taught me first aid skills". Arvo quickly gives a reason for Kenny to spare his life as Kenny is still staring into his eyes, holding the 9mm about an inch from his mouth as he speaks. "In Wellington, we have a small group, supplies, baby supplies; we found them and kept them". Kenny stops him as he presses the barrel into Arvo's lips. "You lie to me?" 'No! Please no!" Arvo responds. "Name someone then in your small group then". Arvo thinks for a moment. "Lily, some other man, Edward, Eddie, yes that is his name". Kenny's eyes open as he remembers a Lily from years ago.

"I can't get this out Luke". Jane pauses for a brief second. "It's way too fucking deep, we need better tools, this won't do it". Luke tilts his head up and snaps out of his daze and notices Jane for the first time. He smiles. "Am I in Heaven?" Jane cracks a small smile and replies. "You're such a romantic". She grabs his right hand and squeezes it for a brief couple of seconds. She lets go and focuses back on the wound. "Look Luke this isn't the time!" She lets out. "I've got a bandage, I found some on some dead walkers, we'll have to wrap this up, you're losing blood quickly".

"Help us over here someone!" Mike lets out. Jane turns and looks at him. Mike is holding Bonnie in his arms as she is breathing very fast. Jane notices a bullet wound in her right arm and left leg, blood is quickly streaming down from her left pants leg, it is covering Mike's shoe as he holds her knelt on the ground.

"We've got some bandages, let's just go, we can make it there if go". Kenny thinks about what Arvo has said to him, he looks around at status of the group. Jane is tending to Bonnie with a bandage as Luke is still lying motionless; he witnesses Clementine holding the baby while he notices tears coming down her cheeks. "We've got tools; we can take out bullets, I promise, my Father taught me!" He begs. Kenny turns his head forward and focuses on Arvo and threatens him. "I hope you paid attention to what he taught you, because that's the only thing stopping me right now". Arvo lets out a gasp of air of relief. "Get the fuck up and help her". He let's go of Arvo and stands up as he shrieks from the pain of the two shots. Kenny stumbles, as he falls down to his knees. Arvo notices Jane forcefully applying a gauze bandage to the left leg of Bonnie. "Let me see". Arvo says as he stands up, his jaw very sore from the punch from Kenny and the barrel forced down his throat. He walks over and inspects Bonnie. "Oh shi-" "What?" Mike yells. "What!" He repeats raising his voice louder. 'Let me see the wound!". He insists. Jane let's go of the bandage and as soon as she does blood squirts from the wound and stains the already stained clothing of Jane. "Put it back on, it's hit her artery, just press the wound as hard as you can quickly!" Jane begins pressing the bandage trying to stop the blood, but the flow of the blood is overwhelming. "Bonnie?" Mike asks. Bonnie's eyes begin to close as her body quickly spasms. Her eyes once closed suddenly jerk open staring into the cloudless pale sky. They all stare as Mike begins to cry as he holds Bonnie close to him.

Arvo swallows and is shocked as he watches a human pass in front of him. He begins to limp over to Luke as he kneels down next to him. As his knee touches the cold ground, he looks at Clementine still holding the baby, watching the scene unfold with Mike, Bonnie, and Jane. Kenny is now down on his knees holding his wounds. Arvo notices the body of his Russian friend with the shotgun, pale and dead. He then notices the terrifying sight of what remains of his once friend Buricko against the tree. Arvo stares at the sight, completely in a state of shock. "Tell me some good news man damn". Arvo looks back down at Luke and begins to acknowledge the wound. He inspects it briefly. "You, you, you'll be fine." He stutters and pauses. "We have to get you back to Wellington now, we've got the tools, I can repair this. Hold this bandage, rest for now, we will have to move soon".

Arvo glances up at Clementine who is staring at him with a death stare. "We have some baby supplies Clementine". Clementine still stares at him, as if she didn't acknowledge a word he said. Arvo looks down at Luke who is pressing the bandage on his wound. "We can get to Wellington, we cannot stop, we have to move now". Arvo tells the group, he waits for a response but the group seems to ignore him. "We can save the wounds, I can remove the bullet. I didn't mean for this to happen, I promise". Again, Arvo's pleas are ignored. "Just". "Shut" "Up!" Clementine screams to him as a flow of tears run down her heavy eyes. As Arvo shares an eye to eye moment with Clementine, he is immediately burdened by the pain of what he has indirectly caused. He bows his head down as Luke turns his head to view Clementine, he looks back to Arvo. "If looks could kill, huh?'.

"We have a woman in Wellington, she used to have a kid, she can help with the baby!" Arvo pauses. "She had a male friend, he was shot at some service station, she is strong, she can help, and we can make it out of this!" Clementine wipes away some tears from her face as the baby begins to cry suddenly. "What is her name?" Clementine asks him.

"Her name is Christa".


	2. All the Dark Night Part 1

Hours of painstakingly following the river in hopes of a bridge or a spot where the group could pass over was taking its toll on the group. The plan was to make it to Wellington, but this plan has been spoiled by death, wounds, and a river. Jane told Clementine the only bridge was miles away, but Kenny with his previous boat experiences on the water promised the river would become narrow and they could easily swim across. The group was scattered, Jane was far apart from the others leading the way. Mike had his arm across the shoulder of Luke, supporting him as Luke found it difficult to breath following the wound in his chest. Kenny was walking slowly, near out of breath as he had his hand on Clementine's shoulder for support. Clementine is holding the baby with a soft grip, pressing the baby close to her chest for warmth. Arvo was walking alone, following the others from afar. Jane began to notice the river began to become more narrow, and in the distance spotted a section where they could be able to pass over with minimal physical exertion. She figures Kenny and Arvo will have the toughest time swimming across. Even though she could care less for Arvo, he says he knows first aid he learned from his Father who was in a Russian militia, so she figures keeping him around could do the group some good. She figures they have been slowly walking around two miles and should be close to the bridge, but she can't see anything that resembles one in the distance. It's around mid day and the sun is nowhere to be found in the pale sky.

"Come on Kenny, we can make it". Clementine cheers Kenny on as begins to slow his pace down. She looks at the baby who is sound asleep. She begins to think about how lucky the baby is, in a world completely by himself, completely innocent, without a worry in his mind. Up ahead, Jane began to approach the spot she figured they could cross at. The gap between the two sides with the river flowing peacefully down stream was around twenty to twenty five yards. Jane examined the stream and noticed it wasn't flowing as heavy as she thought it would be. Jane turns to see the group, far behind from her, walking at a snail's pace. On the opposite side of the river was a small clearing, about ten yards, from then on it was a full forest.

"I think we can make it". She yelled at the group. None of the group responded. She figured they didn't hear her. She began to examine the river again and repeated herself, this time louder.

"What's she yelling about?" Mike asked.

As Clementine slowly moved forward with the baby she could feel a small sharp pain in her left abdomen area.

"Ouch" She lets out a small cry.

Clementine doesn't believe is shot, but she has yet to look at her wound. She is too busy cuddling with the baby and trying to keep it safe.

Jane is starting to become impatient with the group as they slowly but surely get closer to the spot.

"I believe she has found a point where we may cross". Arvo spoke up. They all seemed to ignore him and not hear a word he said. Arvo frowns. Mike began to speak, breaking up the silence and the sound of Arvo's metal brace clanking against the frigid terrain with each step.

"The baby's going to need some food and milk, we've to get to Wellington soon, if that geek isn't lying to us, they've got supplies there".

Arvo heard Mike insult him and his confidence began to sink even more.

"They hate me". Arvo mumbled to himself under his breath.

"It'll be fine". Kenny assured the rest of them.

After around five minutes of walking without any conversation between the entire group, they managed to reach up to Jane, who was sitting on the ground waiting for them.

"So this is where we cross over? Where's that bridge you were telling us about?" Luke asked Jane, holding onto Mike for support.

"I said it was miles away, and look for yourself, do you see it?" She responds sarcastically, asking the group to check for themselves.

"This seems to be our only hope; the current isn't strong right now". She continues after a brief pause where she thought of the temperature of the water. "It's going to be cold as hell though, so make it quick". She instructs them.

"So you want us to swim over a fucking river? I can barely even move my body as it is". Kenny says angrily.

"Yeah Jane, I mean it's a good idea and all". Luke assured her. "But I mean, some of us are hurt, tired, you know?" He continues.

"Well, um, do you have a better idea?" Jane questioned Luke and the group.

Mike, Clementine, Luke and Kenny all looked at each other with a puzzled look on their faces. Kenny turned to Arvo who was staring at the ground.

'Got any ideas Einstein?" Kenny said as he gave Arvo a look of reproach. Arvo quickly broke his glare on the ground and looked up to face Kenny in his eyes, now the entire group was staring at him. He began to feel nervous from being the center of attention.

Clementine focused her attention on the baby who opened it's eyes slowly.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice'. Mike said as he noticed the baby beginning to wake up.

"Well where are we going to stay the night? Kenny inquired as Jane walked closer to the water, kneeled down and stuck her index finger into the flowing stream. She instantly felt the chill of the water but noticed it wasn't unbearable and not that cold.

"I figure, or I hope we can find something once we cross over. You know what they say; the grass is greener on the other side". Jane added. "The water isn't that cold, we should be able to handle it".

A good minute passed as Jane was still kneeling down, observing the flowing water. It was very peaceful, if the walker apocalypse had never happened, this would have been a good time just to relax and listen to the peacefulness of the stream.

"What we are waiting for?" She announced. "Let's get to moving, who wants to go first?"

None of the group responded to her question. Mike raised his hand and volunteered.

"I'll try it".

Mike began to trudge to the side of the riverbed.

"Hey Mike, is it true?" Kenny blurted out.

Mike arrived next to Jane and replied.

"Is what true?"

Kenny chuckled. "Can your kind really swim?"

Mike rolled his eyes.

"You're about to find out".

"How do I do this Jane?" Mike wondered.

"Just". She thought about a way to cross. "Just, step in and try to swim across, catch the tide somehow and let it carry you to the other side". Jane instructs Mike as he puts his right foot into the water.

"Alright I guess, here goes nothing". Mike looks back up to the group who is watching his every move.

"Just watch what I do". He asks of them.

Mike slowly treads into the water as he bends down, he applies force with each movement as he begins to go deeper into the water. He feels the water slightly pushing him forward, before he can realize it, he has sunk into the deep end. He quickly regains his balance and proceeds to swing his arms and swims.

"Keep going, let it carry you over". Jane prompts Mike. Clementine carefully observes Mike.

Slowly, the water begins to carry Mike. He uses what he has left in his energy reserves to swim, and soon he is very close to the riverbank.

"Keep going". Jane tries to cheer him on. Clementine joins in.

"Come on Mike, you've got it".

Mike steadily approaches the riverbank and presses his chest against the dirt. He quickly paws at the ground and digs his fingernails into the dirt, he manages to hold onto the side.

"Pull yourself up!". Jane tells him.

Mike in one fluid motion manages to swing half of his body onto the riverbed, he suddenly begins to slip from the muddy dirt. He quickly reacts and stabs his fingernails harder into the dirt, and with another motion manages to pull his left leg on the riverbed, and then is right. He breathes a sigh of relief.

"Good job Mike". Luke yells out.

"Okay, whose next?". Jane asks.

"Clem, why don't you go?" She proposes.

"Umm". Clementine hesitates as she replies.

"Go on Clem, just like Mike did it alright?" Luke assures her she can make it across. Clementine has had similar experiences with water before, mainly escaping from the bandits that terrorized her and Christa. Clementine places the baby snuggly in her left arm as she thinks about holding the baby's head above the water.

"Clem!". Mike yells from the other side. "Just swim to me, and grab a hold to my hands when you get close enough, I'll pull you up".

Clementine who is now standing next to Jane looks at her for a final dose of encouragement.

"You've got it". She tries to motivate Clementine.

Clementine follows the footsteps of Mike and quickly she descends into the middle of the water. Weighing less than Mike, she is able to be carried by the stream better. It's not much of a physical task for her as soon she is very close to Mike's hands.

"Good job, you're almost here". He encourages.

As Clementine approaches she places her wet hands into the waiting hands of Mike. He slowly begins to yank her out of the water when Clementine's eyes light up. She notices a walker, wearing a dark plaid shirt, dark jeans, and dirty combat boots slowly appearing out of the woods. Mike, who doesn't notice, pulls her up and onto the shore.

"Mike, a walker!" She shouts.

Clementine looks in her right pocket where she keeps her trusty hatchet. The top of the hatchet is sticking out from her pocket and luckily the flowing water didn't knock it out of her pants. She quickly grabs the hatchet, and gives it to him. Mike stands up, turns around and notices the walker, around ten yards from him slowly approaching. The walker making slow moaning noises with each step. Mike daringly begins to walk closer to the walker. With a thrust, he accurately places the middle of the hatchet into the skull of the water. It digs into the walker's skull, but not deep enough to kill it as the walker still moves forward. He tries to pull back thinking the hatchet will release with ease, but to his surprise, it is stuck. He quickly applying more force pulls the hatchet back and dislodges it from the skull of the walker. The walker is now getting closer, his arms extended as if it were trying to get a hold of Mike. Mike moves his left leg back, and powers up for another strike, aiming for the head again, he swings the hatchet forward but misses and slices the walker's right hand off, cutting it at the wrist. It falls and hits the ground, as dark blood slowly flows from the gash. He backs up once more, and swings, this time the hatchet lands perfectly in the middle of the walker skull, it slides through, and he pushes the hatchet down, as the walker head slices down the middle. Both sides of his head fall in opposite directions as the lifeless walker body slumps forward onto Mike, who pushes it forward as it falls on it's back. Clementine holds tightly onto the baby and its eyes open and stare into the sky. For the sake of them all, the baby some reason doesn't like to cry.

Mike turns back to face the group as they are all watching him in awe of the grizzly scene they just witnessed. Clementine's mouth is open as she struggles to process the sickening death of the walker. She focuses on the decapitated walker, as Mike hands her the hatchet back. She is in shock still however.

"Clem".

She rapidly snaps out of her daze as she clutches the hatchet, Mike helps her to her feet as she places the hatchet on the ground next to her feet.

"Whose next?' Jane asks for a volunteer. Herself, Luke, Kenny, and Arvo still have yet to cross the river.

Kenny answered first. "I'll go next, get this shit over it I reckon".

He tries to walk to the river quickly but settles down to a steady plod. His wounds in his stomach and shoulder are causing him extreme discomfort.

"I need to look at where you're hit at, I might be able to something, get a bullet out maybe, if it's still in there'. Jane told Kenny as he slowly placed his left boot first into the water.

"I'm fine". Kenny assured.

Jane shakes her head. "You won't be fine forever if you don't take care of it".

Kenny ignores her advice as he submerges himself into the water. Kenny painfully swims his way to the middle of the river as Mike is waiting for him to pull him up. Clementine is standing guard behind Mike.

"You're getting closer" Mike encourages Kenny.

Luke is focusing on Jane as he slowly kneels down beside her. She notices his arrival and looks into his eyes.

"You think you can make it?"

Before Luke can reply, he coughs and soon he begins coughing repeatedly as he pats his chest with his fest. Jane notices his blood stained shirt, mainly around where his bullet wound is. Luke looks very fatigued and looks to be holding back on showing his pain. Arvo is standing far from the two, watching Kenny as he hears Luke's coughing.

"He said when we get to Wellington he has some tools he can use". After clearing his throat, Luke was able to talk again.

"Who?" She asked. Her eyes then moved from Luke to Arvo and looked back at Luke.

"Yeah, him". He replied.

Kenny placed his hand into the hand of Mike's as Mike gripped his hand and began to pull him up.

"Fuck!" Kenny shrieks as he tries to pick himself up.

"Come on".

"Okay". Kenny panted.

In one motion, Kenny managed to pull himself up thanks to Mike. Kenny swung both of his tired legs onto the muddy dirt, as Mike manages to pull him from the edge of the water. Kenny's face was facing the ground as some dirt and snow entered his mouth.

"I'll be up in a second". Kenny says before he spits the combination of snow and dirt out of his mouth.

Jane watches as Kenny is pulled up onto the riverbed. She looks to Luke.

"Okay Luke, you go next, you can make it, okay?"

He coughs again. "I know, it's just my chest, hurts, like a son of a bitch".

Jane places her hand on top of Luke's cold hand, she carefully places her fingers in-between his. Luke lets out a sudden smile as he looks at Jane who is already gazing into his dark brownish eyes.

"Make it for me". She tells him. She let's go of the grip and rubs her hand along his wrist before letting go. Luke smiles again and slowly begins to stand up and make his way into the water. Like the rest of the group before him, he slowly but surely makes his way across letting the stream carry him as Kenny and Mike help him up onto the riverbed. From the other side, Luke motions a thumbs up to Jane as she begins to go across. Jane has no difficulty and is quickly in the arms of the group in no time. As she approached, Luke volunteered to help her get onto the riverbed. Luke squeezed her hand tightly and pulled her up as she placed her other hand on his wrist for support. They shared a small moment together as Kenny and the rest of the group watched on and could definitely tell they were in a lovey mood.

Arvo was shaking, he was very anxious at the thought of crossing over, especially with his leg brace holding him back. To make matters worse, he can't swim very good, and only has been swimming once or twice in his entire life.

He yells out. "I don't know how to swim good".

Kenny, who sits alone resting, applying pressure to his abdomen wound to make the pain ease, is annoyed.

Kenny yells back. "Jump in and you'll learn pretty fast".

Arvo begins to hesitate for a second, the second turns into thirty, and then a minute. The group starts to become impatient. Arvo is standing by himself, he edges closer to the water, his arms folded close together.

Meanwhile Jane is walking slowly into the forest scouting it out. From her view, all she can see is trees. Jane can make out what it looks like is a small wooden fence in the distance. The wooden fence appears to be in rough condition, it starts near a thick tree and continues as far as her eye can see.

"Let's just take this fucker out of his misery right here, what do you say?" Kenny asks as he begins to take a hold of his 9mm pistol grip.

"He knows the Wellington group he says, what if when we get there they ask where he is at." Mike replies.

"We'll tell him he drowned crossing the river".

"Don't waste the bullet Kenny" Clementine pleads.

"He's got one minute to get over here before I fucking drown him myself". Kenny threatens Arvo as he talks in a louder voice so Arvo can here it.

Arvo, full of Russian heritage, remembers his Father's bravery and pride and the lessons he learned from him. In Russian, he asks his Father to help him as he looks to the sky one last time before he begins to step foot in the water.

'Thirty seconds". Kenny says as he completely wraps his fingers around the grip of his pistol, slowly draws the pistol out of his pants pocket.

Arvo begins cursing sporadically in Russian as before he knows it he is in the middle of the water. He thinks his Father and asks him for guidance again, as he begins to fight against his fears and soon is into the hands of Mike, the only person willing to help him up. Arvo has trouble swinging his brace onto the riverbed but eventually makes it.

"You got real close to running out of time Arvo'. Kenny tells him with a sinister grin on his face as Kenny stares onto the tranquilizing rush of water.

Jane returns from the woods and begins speaking.

"Up ahead in the woods, maybe a half a mile is a fence. Maybe it leads to somewhere we can stay for the night I was thinking.". The group looks to each other for a response but no one says anything.

"I was thinking rest here for a couple of minutes then head out, I can go ahead and check it out, maybe Clem can come too". She suggests.

"No point in breaking the group up. We'll just all go, how close are we Arvo?" Mike asks Arvo.

"Maybe two to three miles".

"Damn". Kenny blurts out.

"Is there a good spot we can stay for the night?" Clementine leaned over at him and asked.

"I don't know, possibly a place up ahead, I really do not know, I am sorry". He says as he slides his glasses back up his nose as they began to slide down.

Jane puts her hands on her hips and looks puzzled as if asking herself what to do next. "Any idea, Luke?"

He waits to answer. "I guess we'll rest here for a little, move out as a group, seems like the best idea to me".

Jane turns and looks back into the forest, she has to squint her eyes to look at the wooden fence and wonders where it might lead, or what it is bordering. She looks back to the group, Clementine is lying on her back, her hands interlocking behind her head to rest as a pillow. The baby is peacefully laying on top of her, the baby's head resting against her neck for support.

"That baby sure is quiet". Kenny remarks as he observes the baby.

"Hey Clem, want me to hold onto it for a while?" Kenny asks.

Clementine doesn't want too but agrees, he carefully grasps the baby in her hands and meets Kenny halfway as she places it into the hands of Kenny. He smiles as Clementine walks with the intent on resting. Clementine lies down again, her hands behind her head, and closes her eyes to rest.

Jane smiles at the innocent Clementine, she looks at the dirt and checks it for insects, and she sits down, lies on her back and does the same.

"Not a bad idea Clem, might as well get comfortable".


	3. All the Dark Night Part 2

**"No Going Back" is a series that comes after the cliffhanger ending in "Amid the Ruins". The No Going Back series is basically how I would write Episode Five if was Telltale. Possibly, I might write a Season Three series that follows the events of the final chapter in this one. I just wanted to point this out! Thank you all for the support, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy. Want to get in touch with me? Send me a message and I'll figure out how to reply lol!**

**No Going Back Series  
All the Dark Night Part 2 by airbrozil**

After the group took a brief rest period, they got up and began another march to find a place to spend the night. Jane noticed in the distance a wooden fence, the type you'd find bordering an old farm out in the country. She didn't know where it led, but the fence had to serve some type of purpose. After marching for what seemed half an hour, they finally approached the fence. Jane was in the lead, the group was behind her. Clementine was taking care of the baby as Kenny slowly walked next to her. Arvo was in the back again, scared to interact with the rest. Luke was being helped by Mike as Luke leaned on him for support. Jane inspected the wooden fence, it had three parts to it, and it looked to be in decent condition. She figured they could rest here for the night and tomorrow set out to Wellington. She noticed in the distance what seemed to be a road that led North. It was a dirt road and not paved. She lightly kicked the bottom of the fence and it was sturdy.

"There's a road right over there". Jane pointed at the road.

"You wanna stay here for the night?' She asked the group.

Mike quickly inspected the fence.

"I guess so, how far until we get to Wellington?" He asked aloud.

"Maybe two miles, not very far". Arvo replied from a distance. The group seemed to ignore him again.

Clementine was staring at the cuteness of the baby and all of a sudden it awoke and looked at her. She let out a small smile. Then without any warning, the baby began to cry. The group focused its attention on the baby. Clementine tightened her grip of the baby and pulled it closer to her and began to try and comfort it. Kenny looked down at the baby.

"What's wrong little guy?' He asked.

The baby continued to cry and began to cry louder. The baby was getting very upset.

Jane sighed. "Make it stop already; every walker from here to Wellington is going to hear it".

"It's probably hungry". Clementine suggested.

"It is, we don't have any food though". Mike responded.

"Let me hold it Clem". Mike added.

Clementine let go of her tight grip around the baby who was still crying and screaming at the top of its lungs and gave it to Mike.

Mike immediately smiled and chuckled. "I haven't held a baby in years, my God".

"Just because we take turns holding it doesn't mean it's gonna stop, that baby is starving, it needs milk, sleep, what else?" The baby is beginning to get on Jane's nerves.

"Look Jane, I know, but we have to take care of it". Luke said to her. Jane crossed her arms and leaned against the fence.

"We don't need to stop; we've got to keep walking". Kenny suggested.

"Oh my God". Jane interrupted him. "You're shot, Luke is shot, we're tired, hungry, we've got a loud baby, we need some rest'.

"The baby won't survive without proper shit Jane". Kenny replied angrily.

"Why don't you stop thinking for your fucking self, if you wanna leave so bad fucking go". He added.

Luke got angry at Kenny talking to Jane like that.

"Hey Kenny, calm down man, she's right and you know it". Luke told him. Kenny quickly turned to him.

"It's her fucking fault we're in this god damned mess to begin with!" He yelled back at him.

Jane quit leaning against the fence and looked at Luke, Jane was visibly annoyed and clenched her fists.

"Woah, woah, woah". Jane snarled. "We needed medicine for the baby, we did the right thing".

Clementine tried to make her voice heard through the arguing. "Guys, stop fighting". She pleaded.

"You went along with it!" Kenny accused Clementine of robbing Arvo with Jane.

The baby was still crying as Mike held onto it, wanting to get away from the fighting going on, he slowly walked with the baby to the wooden fence.

Arvo spoke up. "I promise, we have gear at Wellington, for the wounds and some for the baby".

"Gear?" Kenny asked.

"We have some small supply of baby food we found, we just kept it in case we got to starving, and I've got doctor tools".

"You know what doesn't make sense. Why are we going back to the place where this guy came from? His Russian family or whatever is probably waiting on us". Jane argued.

"No you know what doesn't fucking sense is why you made and Clementine stole from him in the first place!" Kenny argued back at her.

Luke stepped in to defend Jane and Clementine. "Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do, we have a baby, we needed it".

"Oh Luke, defending your fucking girlfriend huh?" Kenny interjected.

"No I promise, back at Wellington, we have a small group, it's me, Lily, and Christa, and a man named Eddie, and then". Arvo broke in the conversation.

"I don't fucking understand this. We're going to the place where this fucker came from! They just tried to kill us!" Jane warned the rest of the group.

"We just wanted our supplies back!" Arvo insisted.

Mike is cuddling the baby and making silly faces as he tries to block out the argument. The baby slowly begins to quiet down.

"Didn't you learn anything from Lee? You can't just steal from people!" Kenny berated Clementine.

Clementine was shocked; it felt like she had been hit by an earthquake. She had enough of Kenny lately, blaming her for the death of Sarita, and now this. She has reached her breaking point. She begins boiling, her mind fully filled with the thoughts of rage.

"You wanted to steal from that van even when Lee didn't want too! You blame me for her dying, and you blame me for this? Did you forget about Larry? Shut the fuck up already!" Clementine screams.

Mike quickly looks at Clementine as well as the rest of the group who are very surprised she has cursed in such a manner. Jane laughs to herself.

'Yeah Kenny, why don't you just shut the fuck up and quit bitching about everything? They stole that shit for a reason, for us". Luke said.

Kenny was still in shock over the way Clementine yelled at him. Clementine was staring at him with her glare, her eyes focused on him, you could tell she was angry and had enough just by looking at her.

"Mind your own business Luke!" Kenny snapped at him.

"You're about to break old man, you just need to take it easy for a minute, maybe you do need some rest". Luke replied.

"This has nothing to do with that, it's the fact you're backing up your girlfriend for causing this, if they hadn't robbed that bastard, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

Clementine stepped up. "It's over now, we have to move forward". She said as she looked to Luke.

"Yeah, you know Clementine is right". Luke backs up Clementine.

Mike intervenes and adds his opinion. "We're staying here for the night, tomorrow we'll move out. End of discussion".

"Yeah, what he said". Jane agrees with Mike.

"I'm done talking to you people". Kenny storms off as the group watch him slowly come to a stop at a tree, he sits down against it, thumping the snowy ground hard and rests his head against the tree.

Luke and Jane look at each other then at Clementine.

"I guess we'll stay here for the night Clem". Luke tells her.

"Okay". She replies.

In the distance, not far from where Jane is, she notices a wooden log placed on the ground. She begins to walk towards it, passing Jane.

'Where'd you learn to cuss like that?' She asks as Clementine passes by her. Clementine keeps walking and ignores her. She comes to a stop at the log, and slowly sits down on top of it; she leans down and buries her head in her hands. She is hurt by what Kenny has said to her, and wants to sit by herself for a moment.

* * *

Close to an hour had passed as the group sat in silence, completely ignoring each other. Luckily for them the baby had gone asleep again but was tossing and turning frequently, and waking up and going back to sleep. Clementine still sat alone on her log, Kenny against his tree, Mike against the fence, Arvo by himself alone from the group, and Luke and Jane sat next to each other, heads both leaning against the fence. They were on the opposite side from the others; they were sitting close to each other. Neither Luke or Jane said much of a word to each other, but Luke every know and then would complain from the pain of his chest wound. He has it covered up with a bandage, but it's not helping. Arvo has said back at Wellington he has a small amount of tools he can get the bullet out with. Speaking of the devil, sounds of footprints began getting louder to their location as Jane looked to see Arvo approaching them. Luke, who had his head rested against the pole of the fence, looked to him.

"Can I see your wound?" Arvo asked Luke.

Luke sighed and looked to Jane.

"Let him I guess". She told him.

"Alright". He replied to Arvo.

Arvo painstakingly knelt down in front of him as Luke unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt to reveal the blood stained gauze bandage covering his wound. Arvo reached for the bandage and slowly pulled back at it, revealing a quarter sized hole in his chest, dried blood was next to it. Arvo inspected the wound, and noticed the bullet wasn't very deep in his chest. But it seemed to be deep enough as Jane was going to use her nail file to get it out, but couldn't reach it successfully.

"Not much we can do right now". Arvo told them both.

"Just keep that bandage pressed on it, control your breathing as best as you can, at Wellington, I've got a couple medical tools, I can get it out". Arvo promised Luke.

Jane reached over and started to button the top buttons of his shirt back up. Arvo watched for a moment and decided to take his leave.

* * *

Kenny began to feel bad for mentioning Lee to Clementine. What she said to him woke him up, as he remembered killing Larry, calling Clementine a stupid fucking kid, and blaming her for this. He noticed she was sitting on the log, she seemed very depressed. He began thinking about apologizing to her, as he realized she is really one of the only people who like him anymore after what just happened. Kenny feels that he is slowly losing everyone that ever mattered to him, and now he could've just lost Clementine. He slowly tries to stand up, but the wound in his abdomen and shoulder are making it near impossible. He struggles, and for about twenty seconds battles against his body just to stand. Eventually he makes it, gripping onto the old tree as bark begins to fall off from his heavy touch. He slowly makes the walk over to Clementine.

Clementine hears someone approach and figures it is him. She isn't in the mood to talk to him.

Kenny speaks up from behind her.

"You know I'm sorry for those things I said back then at that civil war camp, a man just needs someone or something to blame sometimes"

"When really, it's all my fault" He adds.

'And for earlier, I just, I got out of hand again"

Clementine tilts her head forward, and slowly looks back to him and looks him in the eye.

"You seem to like to blame me for when things go wrong Kenny" She stands up for herself.

He is shocked about Clementine confronting him and doesn't know how to respond.

'I'm sorry Clem, it just, feels like everyone is against me".

"We needed the medicine for the baby, and you blame me for it. You blame me for Sarita

"Woah there Clem" He interrupts. "I told you I was sorry, stop trying to make me feel even worse about myself"

"Don't ever mention Lee again." She threatens him with her stern voice.

"Clem, I said I was fucking sorry'.

"I don't care. Don't ever talk bad about Lee again".

'So you're threatening me or something?"

"I'm one of the only friends you've got left. I wouldn't cross me if I were you".

Kenny doesn't know what to make of the threat. He knows what Clementine is saying is true.

"Well anyways um". He thinks of what to say.

'Anyways uh, Arvo mentioned some people at Wellington; I don't know if you heard him say it or what".

"She just shot that girl, what was her name again?"

"Lily" Clementine answered; he could tell she was annoyed with him.

"Yeah, that's it."

"You're good at remembering things Clem" He says.

"But, she just shot that girl, Carley right?" Kenny asks himself.

"In cold blood. I mean, just fucking shot her right there"

"Good thing we didn't let her take the RV".

"Then we made it to the train station, makes me think of Katjaa and Duck".

"I sure do miss em both". Kenny ends his rant as he notices he is just talking to himself as Clementine doesn't respond.

"I just want to see Christa again". Clementine says. She remembers almost a year where Christa took care of her, she learned allot from Christa, and Omid. Clementine believes things will be allot better when she finds Christa again.

"Oh yeah, and that Omid fella".

"Hey, whatever happened to him?" He asks.

"He's dead". She replies somberly.

Kenny pauses and figures its best not to reply. Kenny turns around and notices the rest of the group relaxing. He looks at Clementine who is staring at the ground frowning.

"Clem, we're family. I may say some stuff sometimes or let my actions speak before my words. But I'm always going to have your back, and I hope you always have mine. Times are getting tough Clem, and family is all I've got to keep me going. The baby, you, that's what I've got to keep me going."

"I'm going go to rest if you need me, I'll be here."

He pauses and begins to walk away; he stops and turns around as Clementine is staring into the distance, leaning against the remains of the beat up wooden fence.

"Hey Clem"

She looks at him with her heavy eyes.

"Love ya". He says and quickly walks away.

She continues to frown as she watches Kenny leave.

* * *

"I liked it back there, when you grabbed my hand". Luke tells Jane as he looks at her, her eyes light up and she smiles as she is focusing on the snow.

"I thought you needed some extra motivation".

"Oh really? Like back at the deck?"

She giggles. "Whatever'.

'Then you leave like an hour later".

She is blank on what to say next. "I did what I felt I had to do".

"This group is falling apart, look at Kenny today. I was thinking of something".

"What?"

"Me, you, and Clementine."

"Just the three of us?" He responds, shocked at that thought.

"We don't need them holding us down you know".

'The baby does attack walkers I guess". Luke changes his mind to agree with Jane.

'Let's just wait and see what Wellington brings". He adds.

"Keep waiting Luke? Think about it, the three of us can prosper, we'll all have each others backs, and none of us are insane". She grins. and motions her eyes towards the direction of Kenny.

"I love Clementine and I'd like to be with you, I like the idea but, I just can't do it Jane".

She shakes her head.

"Until these people are gone, we've got to stay with them. I promise Wellington will have something good for us, okay?" He tries to assure her.

A moment of brief silence passes.

"Okay?" He tries to get her to acknowledge him.

"If shit hits the fan again Luke, I'm out. I'm not going to die because of someone else".

Luke tries to process what she exactly means.

"I left back then because I knew what was coming. Kenny wanting to go to Wellington so bad, when we should've just stayed. Now, we're going to Wellington."

He doesn't know how to respond.

"If something does go wrong, can you at least give me a heads up you're leaving?" He asks of her.

"Sure thing". She quickly replies, but Luke feels like Jane isn't being certain with her.

"Look, I-I've never felt something like that before back there, I don't know, maybe I'd like to tell you something but these days it just seems pointless". He expresses his feelings.

"Let me guess Luke, you like me, don't you?" She says and seems to already know what he was trying to say.

Luke pauses and is thinking of what to say when Jane speaks.

"I like you too, Luke". She says as she looks into his eyes, when he hears those words, his eyes go from being heavy with all of today's emotions to bright.

"But, like I said, if shit hits the fan, I'll turn into a survivor. I may be on this ship right now, but when it sinks, I'm the first one jumping off. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah Jane, I do". He replies as she leans his head on his shoulder and closes her eyes.

"Try to get some sleep; it might ease some of that wound". She instructs him as he tilts his head back and begins to slowly shut his eyes.

* * *

Clementine was sitting alone on a small stiff log, her back arched, her hands interlocked together. She was feeling lonely, and the wintry weather only made her felt gloomier. Once upon a time the winter would bring many smiles upon the faces of children, who were busy making snowmen with friends and family or lying in the snow and creating a snow angel. Arvo sluggishly dragged his crippled legs to the log as Clementine noticed his arrival. She gazed up at him as he moved closer to her; she then set her focus back on the frigid ground. As Arvo approached the log, he stopped and took a small breather. The simple task of walking one point to another can get him out of breath easily.

He asked Clementine. "Mind if I talk to you?"

Clementine answered with nothing but silence.

Arvo took in a large breath of air and exhaled. He slowly sat upon the log and as he took a rest he pressed down on his right foot to give relieve some of the pressure his left leg is burdened with due to the hefty brace.

"Clementine". He paused. "I". He paused again, facing difficulty expressing himself. "I just want us to forgive each other of the wrongdoing we caused". He continued. "I realize that we are both trying to survive. By all means necessary and I hope the pain of the past can be mended over time".

"Yeah". She responded, her voice giving away no hint of emotion.

The two sat by each other for a mere thirty seconds, it was a very awkward atmosphere. Arvo would look from the corner at his eye at Clementine who had an expressionless look on her face. Arvo intended for this to go much smoother. His intentions were to hopefully mend the relationship and be on neutral terms with her. Arvo feels as if he is liked by no one throughout the group. He is also depressed, having losing his all of his Russian friends and sister in less than five minutes. From a small distance Jane was sitting next to Luke who was resting on the bone-chilling ground. Jane saw the entire conversation unfold, and could sense the unpleasantness between Clementine and Arvo. She thought she would do Clementine a favor and go rescue her. Jane had wanted to scout the forest and see if she could find anything. She felt it would be better go to with Clementine than to go alone.

"I really don't know how to convey my feeling Clementine. At Wellington however, I promise, things will be better. We have a tight knit group awaiting our arrival". Arvo said as Clementine heard the sound of soft footsteps against the snow as the sound grew closer and closer.

"Hey Clem, you wanna go take a look around the forest with me?" Jane asked, ignoring the sight of Arvo.

Clementine thought and hesitated for a moment.

"Come on".

"Okay". Clementine replied as she slowly stood up, her back sore from the arch position she sat in. Jane turned to lead the way as Clementine followed behind her, passing Arvo on the way. Arvo thought to himself and mumbled in Russian. From his tone of voice, one can only guess Arvo was cursing at himself.

* * *

"I knew I should've killed him." Jane muttered. She turned her head and looked back at Clementine who was already looking at her in the eye.

"None of this would've happened if I did". She added.

"You don't know that". Clementine assured her.

"Now we have a baby". Jane paused. "I don't know why I". She abruptly paused.

"Why you what?" Clementine asked.

"Never mind Clem, look, watch where you're walking". Jane pointed out.

Clementine quickly turned and looked in front of her and saw a branch, nearly camouflaged in the snow, sticking out in the middle of her path. She easily could have gotten her foot stuck in it. She stepped over it carefully and continued walking.

"I know you enough to know what you were going to say". Clem began. "If you don't want to be with the group so bad then just leave. You already did once".

"Why don't you stop thinking about everyone and be selfish for a moment?" Jane barked.

"Look at the odds. The group is broken, we have little to no food, we're cold, and to top it all off, we have a baby".

"Maybe years ago when you were out hiking or something you went with a group to be safe. These days are different. That group is holding you and me down. You know it and I know it."

Clementine butted in. "It doesn't matter, they are people, people we trust, and they are family. You don't just abandon your family". She said.

Jane and Clementine kept walking, Jane was pondering what to say next as they walk through the forest. The snow covering the top of the trees and the ground made for a very pleasant view.

"Like I said before, don't be afraid of going alone sometimes. You might find out its better that way". Jane assured.

"Are you going to leave again or something?" Clementine asked.

Jane stopped in her tracks, gasped, and looked at the sight of a wooden shed in the distance, about fifty feet away.

"I don't think so."

'Yes or no Jane". Clementine intoned.

"I'm always going to do what I think is best Clementine. I just don't want you to go down with them". Jane replied.

"But for now, look". Jane pointed at the small wooden shed, from this distance she could see the rustic woodened back of it. The roof of the shed was covered in a crisp layer of snow. Clementine gazed and saw the shed as well.

"A shed?" she asked.

Clementine and Jane who were both scoping out the shed looked at each other in the eye.

"It could have something in it". Jane continued. "Worth a shot".

The two began walking slowly towards the shed. They were getting closer to the shed, traversing the snow with ease.

"Kenny, Luke, Mike, the baby, those people are my family Jane. I'd rather die with them than die alone". Clementine said as she stopped and clenched her fists, nervous of what Jane would respond.

"Is that so?" Jane asked as she continued walking.

"Kenny had some strong words for us earlier. He's a ticking time bomb. He's going to explode pretty soon. One more bad thing happens to him". Jane paused, she licked her lips. She chuckled. "That man's going to explode and take it out on the closet thing around him".

"He's going through a hard time. I've known him the longest and I know he gets out of hand sometime". Clementine said to her.

Jane didn't bother to reply as they got closer to the back of the shed. Jane put her finger to her lips as she is was telling Clementine to be quiet.

"Sshh". Jane commanded.

Clementine paused in her tracks and kneeled down in a stealthy pose. Jane approached the back of the shed and pressed her back against it, before leaning out the side to see if the area was safe. Clementine followed her actions and did the same. Jane slowly and quietly moved forward from the back of the shed to the side. She noticed a decomposing body lying on the ground, face in the ground, his facial features covered by the snow. She turned around to relay the information to Clementine.

"Come on". She said motioning Clementine to follow her.

Jane slowly approached the lifeless body. The body was lying to the far right about ten feet from the door of the shed. She first noticed a hole in the back of the body's skull. She observed the grizzly scene before quickly stabbing the nail file through the back of the cranium. The nail file slipped through with ease, as she pulled the nail file out, she saw the goosey insides of the decomposing brain cover the nail file. She wiped the nail file against the shirt of the dead body. The body was a male, wearing a dark red plaid button down shirt, black pants, and hiking boots.

"You can never be too sure right?" Jane asked.

Clementine nodded her head as she inspected the closed door of the wooden shed. She pressed her left ear against the door to see if she could hear anything inside.

"Open it slowly Clem". Jane instructed.

Clementine placed her shivering palm against the knob of the wooden door and slowly she tugged the door towards her, the old door was stiff and it seemed to have not been opened in a long time. The wooden door squeaked as she fully pulled the door open. Clementine examined the shed and noticed a dark green cloth blanket lying on the far left of the shed. It was completely empty besides that. The blanket seemed to have been conveniently placed and left behind.

"It could come in handy". Clementine said as she slowly walked into the middle of the shed. She was reminded of the lonely night she spent in the shed at Carlo's ranch to prove she wasn't bitten by a walker. She immediately remembered the painful experience of suturing her arm, surviving a fight with a walker, and getting some restful sleep that night.

Jane peered into the shed as Clementine clutched the cloth blanket and held it up to her to examine the length.

"You're right, some of us can sleep with it tonight", Jane remarked.

Clementine held the cloth blanket up to her and pressed her body against it to feel some warmth. She smiled and closed her eyes as her memory brought her back to the days of yore where her parents would tuck her in at night to sleep.

She quickly snapped back to reality, the smile fading from her face as she knows those days are all gone. She let go of her tight grip with the blanket and put it next to her so she could carry it.

"I was thinking it could be for the baby". Clementine asserted.

"Mphm". Jane groans. "The baby has enough to keep warm. Maybe someone else needs it more".

"Why do you think you're the only one that matters?" Clementine quickly replied.

"Really? When are you going to realize that surviving as an individual is the only thing that matters? You have too much humanity left in you. One day you're going to have to trade what's left of your humanity for survival." Jane burst out, the intensity of her voice rising.

Clementine stepped out of the shed, closing the door slowly behind her. Jane reached forward and put her hand on the blanket.

"Let me have it Clem". Jane ordered.

Clementine tightened her grip. "No Jane, it's for the baby".

"That baby won't last a week Clem! It's a danger for the whole group!"

"You can't say that. Give it a chance!" Clementine yelled at her. Jane loosened her grip on the blanket and let go. Jane began walking towards the way she came; her head slumped forward, facing the ground. She was very annoyed with Clementine.

"I don't understand you Jane."

Jane's walking came to a sudden stop. Clementine and her made eye contact, as Jane and Clementine shared a moment of staring into each other's eyes. "Come on". Jane said as she motioned her hands. "Let's just get back to the group, it's gonna be dark soon". She implied.

Clementine followed her from a distance, in her head was the ever going question on the loyalty of Jane.

"We didn't have to rob him". Clementine muttered.

She began to speak louder.

"We robbed him, Rebecca has the baby, and you just leave".

"And when shit goes bad again, you're going to leave!" Clementine boomed at Jane.

Jane was very surprised that Clementine cursed at her.

"You know Clementine, I was thinking today. Me, you, and Luke".

"What do you say?" She proposes the idea to Clementine.

"What about Mike, the baby, Kenny?"

"And that is why it will never work".

One day your luck is gonna run out. You're going to end up in the middle of something because your group stuck their head where it didn't belong. Then you're going to remember what I said. This group is holding us down; forget being family or trust or whatever you're making up. You really want me to explain this shit again."

Clementine didn't say anything back but kept her glare focused on Jane.

"Kenny is going break at any minute, and I hope you don't trust Arvo's bullshit. His group tried to kill all of you, and you're going back to his group at Wellington?" She paused.

"I don't know if I'm going to Wellington or not, even if we make it. Rebecca died on the march here, and we are short on food and water, and it's just going to get colder."

"What else are we going to do"? Clementine questioned Jane.

"I'm thinking tomorrow, maybe I go ahead and scout Wellington out."

"If it looks good". She pauses for a brief moment. "I'll stay and wait, if anything looks suspicious, I'll come back along the road".

"You sure you can walk that far?"

"Mpmh". She mumbled. "Yes, I can walk that far Clem".

"Do you think it'll be safe?"

"Maybe but your guess is as good as mine. Just by how Arvo acts, I feel like he was the bitch of the group he was in. He wasn't a leader, that's for sure". She assures Clementine.

"I'll talk to the group about it tonight or in the morning, let's get going".

Jane notices the sun slowly begin to set as the night approaches. Clementine and Jane embark on the trip back to the group as Clementine can only ponder if Wellington is safe or not.


	4. All the Dark Night Part 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the support. I know this is a short part, I felt like it'd be better if I spaced them out a little. I'll probably be posting the final part tomorrow, and then what happens if they arrive to Wellington. I really want to finish this fanfiction, my rookie effort, and revamp and begin something new soon. Thanks. **

Luke was asleep, his head leaning against the back of the wooden fence for support. It was early morning already, and Jane seemed to be the only one awake. Jane looked to observe her group; Clementine was sleeping with her head against the log she was sitting on earlier. Mike was clutching the baby close to him trying to keep it warm. Kenny and Arvo were sitting alone against the tree, Arvo separated far from the rest of the group. It was a very peaceful morning, the snow wasn't falling, the sun was hidden behind the pale white clouds, and the temperature wasn't extremely cold or hot. It seemed to be just right, looking at Luke; she noticed he looked very peaceful. His hands clasped together in his lap onto of his dry blood stained jeans. After Clementine and her examined the shed and found the blanket, they came back and gave it to Mike and the baby. Jane explained to Luke that she wanted to scout Wellington out before hand to make sure it was safe.

"Luke". Jane whispered to Luke, as she moved in closer to his face. He doesn't wake up and she pats his cheek for trying to wake him again. "Luke, wake up". Luke fixes her eyes on her as he blinks quickly and tries to wake up.

"Yeah?'. He replies, his tiredness expressed in his tone of voice.

"I'm about to go to Wellington". Jane told him as she slowly began to sit up; she placed her hand on the fence and pulled herself up.

'Already?". He asks. He looks to his left and notices Mike still sleeping, quickly looks to the right, and notices Clementine asleep. 'What time is it?"? Luke wonders.

"It's mornin, that's all I know". She replies and realizes how easier life would be if she had a watch.

"Okay". He tells her, he lets out a sigh. "Just be safe, alright." He pleads to her.

She smiles as Luke watches her every movement as she fixes her eyes on his.

"I'll be back". She assures him and she turns around and faces north and begins to walk towards Clementine. Luke watches her leave as she approaches Clementine, bends down, and pats Clementine on her shoulder.

"Hey Clem". Jane says, peacefully shaking the shoulder of Clementine. Her eyes open, she quickly focuses her attention to Jane.

"I'm going to Wellington, tell the group where I'm at, if they care. I told Luke already." She orders Clementine.

Clementine rubs her eyes, and leans forward and notices Luke watching them. She turns her head to Jane.

"Be safe, alright?" She tells Jane.

Jane begins to walk off again; she turns around, and looks to Clementine with her expressionless face.

"Remember what I said yesterday?" Jane asks.

Clementine nods her head to show she is agreeing.

Jane yawned. "I'll be back".

Clementine and Luke watch as Jane begins her lonely scouting trip towards Wellington. Luke watched as Clementine rested her head against the log and tried to go back to sleep. Luke wondered to himself if he would ever see Jane again. Ever since their romantic adventure together he has been clinging to her. This is the first time in many years that he has felt like he is in love. He thinks of her as he watches her quickly disappear into the shadowy treeline.


	5. All the Dark Night Final

The group was still relaxing, hours had passed and it was around mid day. Clementine was standing next to Luke, who was still in the same position resting against the fence. The baby was crying, it was hungry, thirsty, and scared. Kenny was holding it now, sitting on the ground against a tree next to Mike. They were both making faces trying to get the baby to calm down. Arvo was sitting by himself watching Mike and Kenny.

"Just tell it to me straight Clem, you think she's coming back?". Luke asked Clementine.

Clementine looked to the dirt road in the distance and looked back to Luke who was waiting for her response.

"I don't know Luke". She replied. Clementine began to hear the sound of what it seemed like a truck in the far distance. She stood still for a moment and tried to make out what was hearing. Luke heard the same sound, he quickly tried to stand up.

"You hear that?" Luke exicidtely asked as he pulled himself up, he was now standing straight next to Clementine. The sound of the truck in the distance began to get louder, Kenny looked in the direction of the road as the baby was still crying.

"Is that a truck?". Kenny whispered to Mike who replied by shaking his head. Kenny began to lean towards to Mike to let him have the baby as Mike grabbed the baby softly and cuddled next to it.

"Okay everyone, get your guns ready just in case". Kenny ordered the group. Luke quickly picked his rifle from off the ground, Kenny tightened his grip around his 9mm, and Clementine put her hand on the wooden handle of her hatchet. The truck began to appear, the first thing Kenny noticed was the headlights on top of the roof. Four circular lights mounted close together, the truck appeared to be slowing down. It was now in the middle of the dirt road, it had a blue and white paint job. The dirt road was around fifteen to twenty yards, and the group stood together, awaiting if it was going to pass or not. The wheels of the truck came to a halt, the engine died out as the driver switched to neutral and pulled the key out of the ignition. From the distance, Kenny could make out a man wearing a hat, and that was about it. The man in the truck looked towards them, he grabbed the door, pulled the lever, and opened it. The group saw his foot heavily land on the ground, he rotated his body, stepped out, and closed the door quietly. He walked behind the bed of his truck, keeping his right hand behind his back. He lifted up his left arm and waved to the group in the distance.

Kenny aimed his pistol at the man. "Keep your eyes on him". He instructed the rest. Luke position himself in front of Clementine before telling her to stay behind him. The man got closer to the group, his feet crunching against the frozen ground. He was wearing a dark blue trucker's style hat, an olive green t-shirt below a darker shade of blue denim jacket along with near the same color jeans. The man was even closer now, with his right hand still behind his back. Kenny, and Luke raised their pistols at him and pointed at his chest.

The man paused and held up his left hand as to wave. "Woah there partner, a wise man once said never bring a knife to a gun fight". Nate proclaimed, he slowly moved his right arm from behind his back to reveal a blood stained sharp dagger. He held his knife at his side, Luke and Kenny's guns still aimed at him. "

"Guns are only useful for attracting attention nowadays. Had to take care of some business a good while back, was driving down the road and a horde of walkers were on my ass following me". Nate boasted of his past.

Kenny tightened his grip on the trigger. "We got enough fucking trouble as it is, you here to help us or what?". Kenny asked.

"Jesus Christ man". Nate's eyes opened wide as he glanced at the bandages covering the wounds of Kenny and Luke.

"Just answer what he asked!" Mike yelled from behind Kenny and Luke. He was holding onto the baby, covering it from the eyes of Nate.

"You guys have seen hell lately huh?". Nate replied.

"Everyone has seen a fair share". Luke quickly answered.

Nate looked into the eyes of Kenny. "I'm going to Wellington. I'm a fair man, judging from our attire, we seem to be men of similar stature. I'm also a tough man, I don't take bullshit from anyone or trust anyone, that's probably why I'm here right now."

The rest of the group remained silent and looked to each other waiting for someone to respond. The baby began to cry as Mike looked up and Nate spotted the baby.

Nate couldn't believe his eyes. 'Is that a baby?". He asked talking fast.

"Damn right it is". Kenny answered him, his gun still aimed at the head of Nate.

"How the hell do y'all have a baby?". He asks shaking his head. He quickly asked Clementine. "You the momma?".

Clementine didn't know how to respond, she gave Nate a confused stare and looked to Luke who still had his rifle trained on Nate.

"She's the big sister". Kenny advised Nate who had a blank expression on his face.

"Look I'm a friendly man, y'all can put your weapons down. If I wasn't friendly, why would I have stopped to pick up a group of cripples and a baby for?". He asks the group as a whole.

Kenny asked him. "Where you headed?".

Nate smiled. "Well, I'm on my way to Wellington.".

Before he could say anymore, Arvo came from Behind Kenny and butted in. "We are on our way to Wellington too".

Kenny rolled his eyes, quickly gazing at Arvo and then back to Nate.

Nate noticed Arvo for the first time and his leg brace. Nate began to speak.

"I can take you all to Wellington, got some good room in the back of my truck. The baby and it's Momma can sit up front with me." No one answered.

"How's that sound? We can tell stories about our life before this shit fest started and maybe stop for a night and roast some fucking marshmellows." Nate chuckled after giving the offer.

Luke began to lower his rifle. He turned to Kenny. "Beats walking". He said to him. Luke then asked Clementine. "What you think, Clem?".

Clementine let her eyes off Nate and looked to Luke, then to Kenny who still had his gun aimed at Nate.

"What's your name?". Kenny ignored Luke and Clementine looking at him and pestered Nate.

"I'm Nate, look man I ain't gonna stay here all day.". Kenny interrupted him. "I don't fucking know you and the odds for the fight are in my favor, so I suggest answering". He threatened Nate.

Nate let out a light smile. "Alright I see how it is, you don't trust me. You don't know me. Makes sense". He paused. "I'm not some cold blooded killer type, I'm a survivor, just like y'all". He tried to convince Kenny. Mike was still comforting the baby.

"If you guys want to death march the rest of the way to Wellington and lose that baby, go ahead". Nate then asked. "So, yes or no?".

"Look Kenny, I don't trust him either, but we got no choice man. Think about it". Luke persuaded Kenny.

Kenny slowly lowered his pistol, he held it by his side. He gave Nate a stern look. "We'll do it.". He then added. "But let me make one thing clear, that baby, this group of people, you touch any of them, you're fucking dead.". Kenny began to intimidate Nate.

Nate seemed surprised at the threat of Kenny. Nate licked his lips. "Fair enough".

"Well what about Jane?". Luke quickly snapped at the others.

Kenny slowly began to mumble. "Oh my god". His voice got louder. "That girlfriend of yours, are you serious?" He asked.

Luke let out an annoyed grin. "I don't know what you got against her old man but if you got a problem with her then you got one with me". Luke threatened him.

"A man wants to take us to Wellington, we almost got killed on our way here, and you want to skip out?" Kenny began to walk towards him as if he was going to get in his face.

Clementine noticed the tension increasing, she looked to Luke who was getting angry. "Luke, we'll meet her there". Kenny stopped walking as he heard Clementine speak to Luke.

"It won't take very long to arrive at Wellington, we should meet her there". Arvo told the group as they all looked at him, he was standing alone.

The group went silent, Kenny looked to Nate. "Maybe half an hour, we'll make it".

* * *

Kenny grabbed the handle of the truck and began to close it. Nate twisted the key in the ignition to his truck and softly pressed his foot against the gas, the engine cranked up. Sitting in the middle of the truck was Luke, holding onto the baby for the first time. In the back sat Clementine and Mike sitting against the truck window. Arvo was sitting lonesomly at the edge of the truck.

Nate his right hand onto the steering wheel, looked to Luke and Kenny who were minding their own business. "Let's get going". He said to them before switching the truck into first gear. The truck began to move forward, he pressed his foot on the gas as Clementine held onto the side railing of the truck for support. Nate began following the snow covered dirt road path, the road was made right in the middle of the forest. It made for a very pretty view, like something you'd find on a calender in the month of December.

Mike looked to Clementine, she was staring at leaves in the bed of the truck. "Hey Clementine". She looked to him. "I've been thinking, about a name for the baby". He continued. "Rebecca liked you alot and I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you named it". He suggested her to name the baby. Clementine was silent, as if she hadn't acknowledged him. "I don't think Kenny would-". Clementine interrupted him. "Lee". She told him. "I want to name him Lee". Mike shook his head and accepted the name. "I like that name, I used to know a guy named Lee, good man". She reached forward and grabbed the brownish leaf in the bed of the truck as Arvo watched them. She examined it, before letting it fly into the air off the side of the truck.

'so how'd you make it so far by yourself?' Kenny asked Nate.

Nate loosened his grip on the steering wheel, following the straight road that led into a curve.

"Once a loner, always a loner". Nate replied to him, smiling at Kenny. Luke looked to him and had an uneasy feeling.

"How'd you hear about Wellington?". Luke inquired.

Nate cleered his throat before replying.

"Who hasn't heard about it?". He asked. "Picked the name up from this group I met, said it's a pretty nice town, they were hoping to make it before winter arrived". As soon as he got done talking, a small snowflake landed on his windshield. Soon more began to fall. "Speaking of the devil". He added as he watched the snow begin to reign down from the heavens.

"What happened to em?" Kenny wanted to know.

Nate's memories began to take him back of the night where he silently entered the small encampment of that group he found along his travels. 'Well before I met them, I was just riding, nowhere to go really, just looking to find some place safe". He continued. "I met em on the road, we talked a little, showed me a map of the place, wanted me to fuckin take em". He took a brief moment to catch his breath. "Didn't really know em, or trust them enough, kinda got mad when I told them no." Luke and Kenny continued to listen. "So we settled for some ran down gas station up ahead, they were alright people I suppose, then I left". Nate remembered watching as the group was sleeping, one of them on lookout, only three of them, he figured he could take them. He crouched, and snuck up behind the one standing watch in the darkness, holding a small revolver in his hand, and Nate took his reliable knife, and in one sharp action, slit the neck of the man on watch. His lifeless body falling forward, blood squiriting in every direction.

"They gave me a gift though, check the dashboard". Nate looked to the dashboard, wanting Kenny to open it. Kenny reached foward, pushed the hinge, and the dashboard opened revealing a near full glass bottle of whiskey. Kenny grinned and then laughed. After killing the small group, Nate was searching their belongings and in a backpack he found that whiskey bottle.

"Go ahead, take a sip man". Nate implied.

Kenny gripped the top of the bottle and held it in his hands. 'You sure?". Nate smiled and shook his head. Kenny loosened the cap and put his nose onto the bottle, smelling the sweet aroma of alcohol. "I've been saving it for a while, you know, for a good moment". Nate told them. Luke examined the bottle, he was never a big drinker but he couldn't resist the urge to taste it. Then Luke looked down to the baby, and remembered he has a bigger responsibilty. Kenny took a rather large sip of the alcohol. "Whew! He gasped. Nate began to laugh heavily, Kenny shook his head and passed it over to Nate, who grabbed the bottle and instantly took a heavier sip of the alcohol. Nate licked his lips to fully taste the whiskey. Luke watched on, wishing he could take a sip. Kenny and Nate began to share the laughs, passing the bottle back and forth.

Arvo was sitting alone in the bed of the truck, his arms crossed together as the snow began to land into the truck. A delicate snowflake landed on Clementine's pants. She looked at the snow, and reached to touch it. She pressed her rough callused finger against the innocent snowflake as it disintegrated into water on her fingers. She let out a smile, the first smile she has had since she held Rebecca's baby. The snow began to fall more rapidly, and it began to get colder. Clementine wrapped her arms around herself and observed the snow.

* * *

Kenny and Nate were bonding in the truck ride as Luke awkwardly sat in the middle as the two of them shared the bottle of whiskey. Nate's driving got more sporadic, he began turning heavily, drifting back and fourth, all as Luke watched worringly. The baby cried off and on, but as the baby would get louder, Kenny and Nate would talk louder. They shared experiences before the apocalypse, fishing, talked about family. Luke got a indifferent vibe from Nate. He seemed to laugh often, then switch into a more serious manner. They had been following the snow covered dirt path for a while, and still only trees covered the surroundings. The snow was falling at a normal rate, and it had gotten colder. Afar in the distance they could make out buildings, they saw what it looked like a cross ontop of a church steeple. The road begin to turn sharply to the right, Nate followed and he saw the road continue, he kept his foot steady on the gas and kept driving, ahead of them was a paved road. Following the paved road they eventually saw an array of buildings, a paved road going down the middle. They noticed the taller buildings in the distance, the church steeple, it was mesmoring to see a sign of civiliazatin. The streets were empty of human presence, a group of abandoned cars sat near the sidewalk parked. Most of the windows in the buildings were shattered, glass lying on the sidewalk and street. They approached the entrance to the town, and they noticed to the left of them was an abandoned playground. Small buildings enclosed the playground in the middle, they stopped next to it.

Mike was standing up slightly, looking at the buildings.

"Is this it?" Mike questioned Arvo.

Arvo knew this was the spot his group was hiding out at. In the entrance of the town were old style two story square buildings, they had a spot in the second one and had the entrances barricaded with old desks and chairs.

Arvo muttered. "Yes". Kenny stook his head out of the window and looked back to Arvo.

"Where your friends at?". Kenny asked.

Nate put his truck in park, rotated the key towards him, doing so turned the engine off. "Let's check this out, could be an ambush". Nate advised them. Arvo noticed Nate was beginning to open the door.

Arvo quickly stood up and tried to talk to Nate. "Hey wait, let me tell them, they don't take kindly to strangers".

Arvo then dragged his right leg over the side and his left as Mike and Clementine watched. Nate stood outside the truck and while Luke and Kenny weren't watching, he grabbed a revolver he had hidden next to his seat and put it in his coat pocket. Arvo began to run as fast as he could, dragging his brace against the pavement.

"Where the hell is he going?". Luke asked rhetorically. They begin to watch as Arvo approached the second two story building in the entrance of the town. He approached the door, not bothering to look into the bordered up wood panel covered windows. He beat his fist against the door panickly. "Timur!". "Timur!" He repeated. He waited for a second and no one responded. Soon the door slowly began to open from the other side. The man who opened the door had a shaggy full beard, two faded silver ear rings, and was wearing a worn out beanie hat. In his hands was a 9mm pistol, he began to talk to Arvo. "You're finally back, where's everyone?". The man asked. Arvo looked to the ground and replied. "They are all dead Eddie". Eddie's jaw dropped. Eddie then looked out of the door, and saw the truck. "The fuck do you mean?". He askd. "We went to get our supplies, they had a baby, someone shot, and it happened". Arvo tried to explain what happened. Eddie quickly asked. "Even your sister?". Arvo looked immeidetly at him and sunk his eyes back to the ground. "Whose in the truck?".

"Who's he talking to?". Mike said out loud. Nate was trying to get a closer look at the man Arvo was chatting with. Kenny stood out of the truck, holding tightly onto Luke's rifle. Clementine was also watching. "He doesn't look to happy". Remarked Clementine.

"They haven't got back yet, they went on a supply run. They left about thirty minutes ago". Eddie estimated. Nate immeidetly recognized the face of the man Eddie was talking too.

"I recognize that face". Nate mumbled to himself. Luke heard him. "Is he a friend?" Luke asked, Nate heard Luke but chose to ignore him. Nate began to walk towards Arvo and Eddie.

"The hell's that?". Eddie asks as he notices Nate walking rather fast to them. Arvo turned to Nate who was getting closer.

"This doesn't look good". Kenny declared as he began to tighten his finger around the trigger.

Nate couldn't believe his eyes. "Son of a bitch". He mumbles. "You remember me boy?" Nate yelled to him. Eddie recgonzied him as he got closer, he quickly moved back into the building and grabbed his pistol lying on a wooden table infront of an old couch. 'You know him". Arvo tried to ask Nate but Nate lightly pushed him out of the way. Eddie had the pistol unloaded, the magazine was lying next to it. He was scrambling to load the clip into the pistol, as he was doing this he saw the shadow of a man appear. Nate revealed the revolver from his coat and aimed it stragiht at Eddie who turned around and was now staring at the short barrel of the revolver. "Hey man". Eddie quickly let out. Arvo then rushed forward and wrapped his body around the arms of Nate, who wasn't expecting it. Arvo was trying to restrain Nate, Eddie took time as Nate pushed Arvo off of him and got the clip into the pistol. Nate charged forward, tackling Eddie onto the wooden floor.

"Oh damn". Kenny let out as he began to jog to the door. "Luke, you stay with the baby and Clem". Mike ordered. He leaped off the truck and began to sprint towards the door. He passed Kenny and as he got closer could hear the commotion of a fight going on inside. A man whose voice he did not recgonize was telling another man to quit. He approached the door and immeidetely his eyes widened as a woman wearing a white button up jacket and a ponytail quickly adjusted her aim at him. She was weilding a bolt action rifle. Behind her was another woman, with long and dark hair running forward with an SKS rifle. "Who are you". The woman with the ponytail yelled to Mike.

"We're with him!". Mike tried to calm her down, Arvo was lying with his back against the wall, his breath knocked out of him by Nate, who was on top of Eddie. Nate swung his rough first at Eddie and connected with his nose. Eddie's head jerked back against the floor. "Get off of him". The dark haired woman yelled as she swung the wooden butt stock of the SKS against the back of Nate, who let out a yelp and fell over. She walked on top of him and aimed the rifle at his head.

"Just back on out". The woman holding Mike ordered him as he slowly began to walk from behind. He turned to Kenny who was aiming the rifle at the doorway. The woman appeared from out of the door way as she qucikly looked to Kenny.

"Luke, what's happening?". Clementine frantically asked Luke. Clementine then noticed the woman appear from the doorway, she looked very familar.

"Kenny?". The woman couldn't believe her eyes. He let his eyes wander from the sights of his rifle and pay attention to her. "Christa?"

Clementine couldn't make out what they were saying, but she knew who the woman was. She leaped out of the side of the truck and began to run towards Christa. "Clem?". Luke asked as he was left alone with baby Lee.

Christa lowered her gun completely, she was in awe.

"Christa!"


	6. Kindly Stop for Me Part 1

Clementine quickly sprinted forward towards the arms of Christa. The violence going on around her seem to pause for the time being, Christa lowered her pistol to her side as she dropped to one knee and embraced the warm hug of Clementine. A tear began to run down the left eye of Christa. Clementine closed her eyes and remembered of Omid, and remembered the night they were separated.

"I missed you, Clementine".

"I missed you too". Clementine replied.

Kenny still had Luke's rifle raised at the woman in front of him with the long dark blackish colored hair. He recognized the face, it was Lily, the woman who stole his recreational vehicle and killed Carley in cold blood.

"Lily?" Kenny asked, his fists shaking.

Lily had her SKS rifle raised at him too. She couldn't make much sense of the situation; she hadn't heard the name Clementine or Kenny in years. She wondered if they had a grudge against her.

Christa was surprised as Lily seemed to know these people. Clementine slowly pushed away from her as they looked eye to eye for the first time in what seemed like years. She then looked to Lily and the standoff.

Christa ran her hands down the cold sleeves of Clementine and put locked her hands in Clementine's as Clementine squeezed. She looked to Kenny, then at Lily.

"Lily, calm down, these are good people". She assured Lily

Lily took her eye off the rifle sight and to Christa as Clementine was looking at her in the eye.

Lily began to speak. "Look, what happened with that girl is over now."

Kenny quickly replied raising his voice. "You stole my RV, and you killed that girl!" He reminded her of her past.

"We've all got things we aren't proud of". Lily explained.

Kenny began to speak slowly, his eyes focused on his rifle sights, aimed at the chest of Lily. "I don't like people I can't trust". He remarked.

Christa stood up quickly and positioned herself in front of Lily. "Kenny, Lily, stop, we can work together here".

"You know these people?" Mike asked Kenny, his 9mm pistol in his hand.

"I know Christa, not this monster here". Kenny answered Mike.

Nate was back on his feet inside the boarded up room, Eddie was lying on the ground away from him moaning due to the strong punch Nate gave him. Nate seemed to forget about Eddie, and wanted revenge on the girl who struck him with the rifle. He peered to the edge of the doorway, and noticed Lily holding up the group with the rifle she hit him with. Nate crept forward slowly, approached Lily from the back, suddenly he grabbed her, as if he were hugging her. His elbows smacked against the top of the rifle, forcing it to slip from the grip of Lily. She began to yell, fighting for him to let go. "Let her go!" Christa yelled. Clementine watched as Nate tightened his grip around her. "You little bitch!" He berated her. Lily was trying to fight back as Kenny and the rest watched. Luke was in the truck holding onto the baby, watching the moment unfold like everyone else. Lily was struggling to get free; she jerked her head back, head butting Nate in the nose. It didn't seem to annoy the rage filled Nate, he quickly tossed her into the wooden wall of the building they were just in, she nearly tripped on the snow as it was still pouring from the sky. She extended her arms forward to catch herself against the building, Nate spun her around from the waist, and she was now looking him in the eye. He raised his right arm, opened his hand and slapped her across the cheek. She let out a yelp and fell on one knee to the ground. "Get up bitch!" He commanded her. Christa suddenly charged at him, tackling him into the wall.

Nate overpowered her and pushed her back. Kenny raised his rifle at him.

"Don't touch her again Nate, Lily, I don't give two shits for, but you ain't touchin' Christa". Kenny commanded Nate.

"Y'all chill out up there!" Luke yelled from the truck.

Lily tried to ignore the pain from the slap and reached out her left hand to grab the SKS rifle. Clementine then stomped her foot on the receiver of the rifle, Lily looked up to her. She then looked back to Nate who was against the wall. "You motherfucker!" She yelled at him. Nate and Kenny exchanged a glare at each other, they both looked to Lily and back, and Nate grinned.

"What did Lily do to you?" Christa questioned Kenny.

"She killed Carley". Replied Clementine.

Mike was confused and so was Nate, Christa turned to Lily.

"What did you do to them?" Christa asked as she waited for an answer.

"Don't act like you never killed anyone before!" She screamed.

Christa then tried to reason with the group. "Look, we've got a good group here, we can all work together, we've got supplies, she's changed!"

Mike began to slowly lower his pistol. "We need a big group, Kenny". He implied.

Kenny began to scan and look for Arvo who was inside the boarded up building holding his side from where Nate kicked him.

"That Russian bastard said you've got tools, supplies, and baby stuff, where's it at?" He questioned Christa and Lily. He then continued. "So this is Wellington? Where's the people everyone's been talking about?"

The group then looked around at each other, and no one seemed to have an answer.


	7. Kindly Stop for Me Part 2

Kenny was questioning Christa, Lily, and Arvo heavily. Luke, Lee Jr, Mike, Kenny, Christa, Lily, and Clem were all standing in the middle of the road as Kenny pressed them for answers.

"Where's the damn supplies that pencil neck promised?" Kenny demanded an answer.

Christa began speaking quickly to explain. "We have some supplies, just relax!"

Kenny began to get angrier. "They talked of this place like it was damn Atlantis, where's all the people, the communities?"

Inside the building where Christa and the group were hiding in before Clementine's group arrived, Eddie was on his feet with his small 9mm pistol in hand. He began to run, fearing for his life. Nate heard the sound of feet against the wooden floor and ran from outside to inside the building and noticed Eddie sprinting out of the back doorway, Nate followed him. The snow was picking up, it began to fall heavier, and the temperature was decreasing. Eddie ran between the alley ways, dragging his feet through the snow already on the cement. In distance was a medium sized field, with a wooden fence around it. He turned around and saw Nate running after him.

Christa came out of the building with a dark green duffel bag, she was holding onto it tight, the bag seemed to be filled, and it was around five feet long. She dropped the bag onto the ground.

"There, that's almost all we got, some food, some tools, not much". Christa continued. "This is just the outskirts of Wellington, we can't reach the middle, too many walkers, dead ends, bandits, this is the only safe place we've found so far".

Kenny looked to Clementine who was staring at the duffel bag, he slinged the rifle around his right shoulder. Arvo was now standing near the doorway; he was bending over, holding onto his stomach from where Nate hit him earlier. Kenny angrily stared at him. "That bastard made it seem like this place was a fuckin' Goodwill!" Kenny lunged towards Arvo; he swung his right fist at him and connected. Arvo felt to the ground, his arms extended saving him from face planting onto the road.

"Kenny, chill out man!" Mike raised his voice, his pistol aimed now at Kenny. Lily just watched as Kenny stood over the body of Arvo. "Kenny, relax!" Christa tried to get Kenny to calm down; she bent over and began to unzip the duffel bag.

The snow was now coming down heavier, the visibility was getting worse. Eddie jumped the wooden fence as Nate was following him; Eddie was running for his life over the field. His pistol in his right hand, he turned back and saw a figure in the distance, he recklessly aimed his pistol into he air and tried to fire a round, but the gun made a clicking noise, showing he was out of pistol ammunition. He panicked and began to run faster, the other side of the fence was approaching. The fence was rather short off the ground, using his momentum he leapt over the fence, landing on the other side.

"Just some canned food, some medical tools, a small bit of baby stuff we got". Christa continued as she was digging through the duffel bag revealing what supplies they had. "What's the baby's name?" She asked.

Mike stepped in to answer. "Clementine decided on Lee". Clementine then added. "Yeah, Lee Jr". For a small moment, Kenny smiled. "That's a great name, Clem". He told her.

Nate was now in the middle of the field, he lost sight of Eddie. His heart wanted revenge, he had thought daily about avenging his friend. Now he seemed to have lost any chance of doing so, he wanted to continue his hunt, but he figured Eddie would return eventually. It was now getting increasingly colder; the visibility was getting extremely poor, so he decided to head back.

The group was now inside the building, it was extremely awkward as Christa decided to mix a little bit of the water they had left with a small amount of baby formula they found. Clementine now had the baby and was sitting on a dark green couch in the corner of the room. Before the apocalypse, this house must have been someone's home. Portraits of painted landscapes were on the wall, and the place was in relatively good condition. The front door was closed and barricaded using a wooden chair, and Luke sat in it and leaned his weight against the door. Christa shook the glass and tried to mix the formula together.

"It's not usually what you use to feed a baby, but just try and pour it into his mouth, okay Clem?" She instructed Clementine on how to feed baby Lee Jr. Suddenly a knock came from the front door; he knocked four times as if he was relaying a code. The group paused and looked to each other, Kenny wielded his rifle and Luke sat up and stood behind the chair.

"It's Timur". Arvo claimed. "Let him in".

Luke looked to Kenny as if he wanted him to acknowledge what to do.

"He's in our group". Lily then backed up Arvo.

"Well I don't know who the hell he is". Luke said.

Christa handed the glass to Clementine. "He's safe, let him in".

Luke then moved the chair out of in front of the door, unlocked the two locks, and opened and standing at the doorway with a long sharp steel machete was a husky man. He had a buzz cut, looked to be almost six foot, wearing a denim jacket and faded blue jeans and combat boots. He noticed the face of the man in front of him and realized he had no clue who he was, he saw Arvo, Christa, and Lily and a young girl sitting on the couch with a baby. He noticed Arvo behind Luke, and began to speak fast in Russian.

"Who the fuck are these people?"

Arvo stood in silence and did not reply.

"Where is Buricko, Vitaly, Arvo, what the fuck is going on!"

Arvo began to speak back in Russian. "These people robbed us, ambushed us, and killed them! They made me lead them back to here!"

Timur was holding his machete in his right hand; he raised it quickly, and pointed the blade at the neck of Luke, who raised his arms slowly. "Hey man, calm down".

Kenny quickly aimed his rifle at the head of Timur, who instantly noticed the bearded man doing so. Timur bolted from the door just in time as Kenny fired a shot into the doorway, the loud rifle's noise was amplified in the room and the ears of everyone began to ring. The baby began to cry loudly as Clementine saw the mouth of Kenny moving and Luke but couldn't hear a thing.


End file.
